Galaxies Guardians/The Grouping
The first episode of the first series and the first of two parts. Volvuna is attending the Doctor's funeral as she meets someone who is going to change her life. Galaxies Guardians Here is a link to the series: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardi ans/Dark_Days Story “We are here to celebrate the life of the Doctor and everything that he meant to the universe,” a speaker boomed out as there were over 100,000 people in the room. “Such a sad day,” a Silurian said with a straight face but it looked devastated. “I know, he was the greatest,” Volvuna said sadly as she felt tears in her eyes. “Lastrich, what is your name?” Lastrich asked putting a hand out as Volvuna looked unsure about shaking the reptilian hand that was before her. “Volvuna, nice to meet you,” Volvuna shook the hand at last. “You were there when the Doctor died,” Lastrich said looking shocked as several different beings turned around to face her. “It wasn’t my fault that the big bad Daleks killed him, stop looking,” Volvuna saw more turn around as there was talking between several groups that were so loud that it drowned out the speaker. Volvuna saw angry eyes dig into her and saw many different species talking about her. Volvuna got up quickly and ran away, towards the door at full speed. “Volvuna,” Lastrich shouted as she followed quickly feeling the eyes of strangers digging into her as she followed Volvuna. “They hate me,” Volvuna choked up as Lastrich smiled towards her. “We are all just afraid,” Lastrich reassured Volvuna who looked devastated. “I am deeply saddened passing and know it is my fault, I have thought about it in Think Mind a thing the Doctor taught me minutes before his death, I got my toys so there was a positive in the day but the death of the Doctor outweighs all good that will happen in my life, no matter how much toys I have,” Volvuna put her head in her hands. “You seem to have some of your Child Mind left which is probably because you only learnt to switch through various Minds recently,” Lastrich observed. “Blabbering, just to make it hurt less but it never will, I have nothing to live for and will only ever be known as the Kalossian who killed the Doctor,” Volvuna looked deeply saddened as Lastrich was in deep though. “Hey, I am gathering a team and heard that you have the TARDIS, the Doctor’s one because you are the only being who can get inside it, would you like to join my team?” Lastrich asked as Volvuna looked sharply up. “Never trust a stranger,” Volvuna said looking up in despair as they saw the Doctor’s funeral on the TV that was in the room. “I have toys and candy,” Lastrich spotted that Volvuna still had a bit of Child Mind left. “How much?” Volvuna asked eagerly as Lastrich smiled. “A lot and they could be yours if you join my team, I need a Kalossian,” Lastrich smiled as Volvuna couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Deal,” Volvuna wiped the tears from her eyes as Lastrich gave her a hug. “I always knew Kalossians were tall but I never knew they were around 2 and half metres tall,” Lastrich said as Volvuna stood up and Lastrich also stood up and they could both see a noticeable height difference. They both chuckled as they saw the funeral had moved outside. “Here we are over seeing Trenzalore where we will shoot the Doctor into, his TARDIS will be kept away and will be replaced by another TARDIS,” the spokes person said. There were murmurs of confusion around as everyone looked confused. “Why?” Someone asked as everyone went silent, eagerly awaiting the answer. “That TARDIS can be very useful in uncovering the universes secrets and it has stories that should continue under the care of Volvuna,” the spokes person replied as there were shouts from the crowd. “Order please,” the spokes person ordered as someone walked up to the stage. “Hello sweeties, I think the last being who knew the Doctor should have the TARDIS. Volvuna saw the Doctor die and will always have the feeling that it was her fault but I can tell you it was his fault,” River Song said as the crowd quietened down. “That is the Doctor’s wife,” someone shouted as the news continued as River Song stood away from the stage as the spokes person walked up to the stage. “Here we go,” he smiled as River pressed a button as it shot the Doctor’s body towards Trenzalore as a TARDIS looking like a police box followed him and then engulfed him. “We will meet the rest of the team and then report to HQ,” Lastrich smiled as Volvuna followed her as they went into a car, watching the Doctor’s tomb go into Trenzalore on the TV. A few hours later they reached a hotel standing in front of a door. “Lastrich back,” Lastrich hit the door with her hand as they heard footsteps hurrying. “Welcome back,” a Goloc smiled in front of them as Volvuna saw Lastrich get a device out. “Spielg, change back now or you will not be allowed to come to our next adventure,” Lastrich threatened as Volvuna saw the large Goloc change into a red Zygon. “How successful are you on missions?” Volvuna asked intrigued. “We have only had 4 missions,” Lastrich said as they heard more footsteps. “With 0 successful missions,” the Goloc said as it had arrived, Volvuna saw both the Zygon and Goloc this time. “Where are my toys?” Volvuna asked looking into the room. “Volvuna has been stuck in Child Mind and has only recently changed to Think Mind,” Lastrich explained. “I am Rakthro,” the Goloc put his hand out. “Aren’t the Golocs evil or something?” Volvuna asked unsure. “Rakthro is one of a select few to have his other brain removed and to only have the passionate side to the Goloc,” Lastrich explained as Volvuna nodded, confused but her Think Mind helped her get the general gist of it all. “Okay then and are there any other members?” Volvuna asked. “No, we are the only ones and now you are here so we have four members,” Lastrich smiled. “Good to hear, well I am a part of some losers,” Volvuna said with a childlike tone. “Give us time, we have no distinct leader as no one in the group so far is leader material,” Lastrich said as the rest of the team looked a bit depressed. “My communicator is going off,” Spielg said as they all looked to him. “I heard no beep indicating the event of a communicator going off,” Lastrich noted. “Now you’re good at detecting, you got the Marborough murder case wrong,” Spielg spat as they heard a large beep from a device that was situated at Lastrich’s hip as she looked at the communicator. “A mission, let’s go,” Lastrich rushed out as they all followed quickly after her. “How are we going to get there?” Volvuna asked. “By our car, Rakthro get ready to drive,” Lastrich said as Rakthro nodded as they quickly got inside the vehicle as Rakthro took the front seat. “I am ready, next stop, where exactly?” Rakthro asked as Lastrich quickly gave the device to him. “Falpinos, the prison of the blood,” Lastrich said as Rakthro quickly drove away. “Sounds pleasant,” Volvuna gulped. “It is how it sounds,” Lastrich responded. “Thanks for the reassurance,” Volvuna looked scared as Lastrich smiled. “Stop being scared earthling,” Spielg demanded. “Next stop, prison of the bones,” Rakthro grinned as they set off. A few hours later they were in the skies of Falpinos. “Problem,” Rakthro said urgently. “What is it?” Lastrich asked eagerly. “Please don’t let anything hurt us,” Volvuna screamed as she looked down. “I cannot guarantee that, something has gotten a hold our vehicle,” Rakthro tried to turn the steering wheel but the car stayed straight as they looked down to the dark and murky depths below. “This is no joke, you are not just trying to scare me,” Spielg said speechless as they were perfectly still. “Do you hear that?” Lastrich asked. “Please, no, we cannot be killed,” Volvuna trembled as the car suddenly started moving, the front facing down as it then got quicker, plunging towards the ground. “Sorry everyone,” Rakthro kept on trying at the steering wheel. “It wasn’t your fault,” Lastrich reassured him. “No, it is your fault that I am here,” Volvuna snapped childlike in her tone. “You agreed to come, no one forced you,” Lastrich replied as the car then plunged into the dark ground. The surroundings were quite as the car has plunged into the ground front first. “Hello?” Volvuna stirred as she felt her head spinning. Volvuna looked next to her and saw the others were not awake as she began to shake them. “No,” Lastrich murmured as Volvuna breathed out in relief as she heard whispering as she shook Lastrich’s shoulders as Volvuna saw something in the dark misty fog that seemed to have engulfed the planet, she saw mud in the car explaining what had broken their fall. “Wake up,” Volvuna begged as she saw some shadows moving towards them quickly as Lastrich opened an eye. “We survived,” Lastrich smiled. “Not for long though,” Volvuna pointed out as they saw something moving quickly as they then went to wake the others up. “Stop sleeping in Spielg, for once please wake up, he always sleeps in,” Lastrich said as Rakthro quickly got up as they all began to try to awake Spielg as they heard whispering in the shadows as the shadows came nearer, the surroundings became dark. “What is it?” Spielg stirred. “We are being hunted,” Lastrich said as Spielg was still asleep. “Five more minutes,” Spielg said. “WE ARE BEING HUNTED,” Lastrich shouted as Spielg quickly got up as they all crawled out of the car. “Who is hunting us?” Spielg asked. “Does that matter? Just run before we get eaten,” Volvuna shouted as they began running, with a quick look back Volvuna saw parts of their black bodies seeing them scampering on all fours as Volvuna copied. “Lucky, you get four legs,” Spielg said jealously. “Nature gave them to me and off course my parents,” Volvuna smiled as they continued running as they heard something getting dug up under them. “What are they doing?” Lastrich asked. “Look upwards,” Rakthro instructed as the saw another car getting pulled down as it was going down quickly. “We need to help them,” Volvuna said. “No time, the dark things will kill us if we stop now,” Rakthro said as the others nodded with sad expressions. “That is why you have always failed, you never go out of your comfort zone and that is the only way to complete the missions and save lives,” Volvuna said as the others smiled. “Fine, I will help,” Spielg said as the other two smiled as they took a slight turn and ran towards the car, the black things had slowed down. “Still got the tracker,” Rakthro smiled as they all finally noticed it in his hand as they heard a loud thump not too far away as the black things were very far behind. The group approached the car. “Look, they are dead,” Lastrich saw the bloodstained seats that were in front of them. “Any alive?” Volvuna asked with hope as Spielg approached them. “Don’t go to near,” Lastrich said. “Why not? They are dead,” Spielg said as he tried to transform into each of them, then he changed into the last member. “One still alive,” Lastrich smiled as Volvuna looked scared. “Please, stop, run,” Volvuna muttered as she quickly went to her knees and rolled. “There is nothing to be scared off, he is a Zygon and they can shape shift into living beings,” Lastrich reassured Volvuna who then looked up, eyes wide as they saw an Ice Warrior replace the Zygon body that Spielg had before. “The Ice Warriors destroyed my hometown, they killed my mum,” Volvuna looked afraid as Spielg turned back. “I am sorry to hear about your mother’s death but we must save the Ice Warrior,” Spielg said as they dragged the heavy Ice Warrior out, Volvuna staying well away but always keeping an eye on it. “Just keep it away from me,” Volvuna stuttered looking scared. “This Ice Warrior might not be like the rest,” Lastrich said as they saw his mouth moving through the armour. “Hi, I am Kovlok,” the Ice Warrior said as they saw the black things coming again. “Hi Kovlok, I am Lastrich and this is Spielg, Rakthro and Volvuna,” Lastrich introduced them as Kovlok looked towards the car. “Are any of them still alive?” Kovlok asked. “No, but we need to get going,” Lastrich said as they began running as they saw something, a building, quickly appearing, only a mile or so away. “Prison of the blood,” Rakthro said as he looked to his device. “Let’s go quickly,” Volvuna said. “Yes we should, I can’t stand this place,” Spielg said as the black creatures had moved back again as they heard rumbling. “Not good,” Kovlok said as they all agreed. Suddenly a hole in the ground appeared just about missing them as they all continued running; another appeared and then began to expand, at frightfully quick pace. “It is catching,” Lastrich said as Volvuna hit a tree as the hole quickly got nearer to her. “I am fine, carry on,” Volvuna said as the hole was catching with her. “No, we are not leaving you,” Lastrich shouted back as Volvuna looked scared, her hind feet slipped and gone into the hole. “Run,” Volvuna told them as Lastrich kept on running towards Volvuna who then slipped through as the hole then closed up. “No,” Lastrich dug around the area Volvuna had dropped into. “It is of no use,” Rakthro said as Lastrich kept on digging, they then heard a scream below.